It is becoming increasingly more common for vehicles to include airbag assemblies in locations that allow the contained airbag to deploy to desired areas of protection quickly and with a high degree of precision. It is generally understood that one location airbag assemblies are more frequently incorporated is within a seatback for deploying between a passenger and an adjacent vehicle door. Typically, these side airbags are encased within the fabric upholstery material of the seatback, such that upon deployment of the airbag the upholstery material is torn. This form of deployment may result in inconsistent airbag deployment and substantial damage to the seatback. As vehicle seats are equipped with airbag assemblies, it is also becoming desirable to decrease the overall volume of vehicle seats for reducing weight and providing adequate space for the passengers within the vehicle.
Vehicle seat assemblies are currently provided having integrated safety features for the protection of the vehicle occupant. Vehicle seat assemblies must be constructed in such a way that the vehicle seat is structurally sound and provides the support necessary for a vehicle occupant. In order to improve the safety features of a vehicle seat, an airbag deployment device may be incorporated into the vehicle seat design. When an airbag deployment device is integrated into the vehicle seat design, the assembly of the vehicle seat must accommodate proper deployment of the airbag deployment device. Thus, it is desirable to provide a seat assembly that can be assembled in an efficient manner while providing coupling features that are configured to allow for proper deployment of an airbag deployment device.